


A Glitched Possibility

by ShandyCandy278



Series: MBAU [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: FINALLY WROTE SOMETHING FOR THE MBAU, Glitched Timeline, I'm not sure what classifies, I'm so happy I finally got to write Lucid, MBAU, Moon Blossom - Alternate Universe, Moon Blossom - Freeform, Not my best, OSDD (?), Poor Lucid, but also not my worst, character fusion, hahaha, moon blossom au, oooooh boy, they all get stuck in the same body, unfortunately we don't see much of Lucid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandyCandy278/pseuds/ShandyCandy278
Summary: Dream messes up a spell as it’s being cast, and now, he's stuck with Nightmare and the Demon King in the same body, along with a fourth consciousness.Uh...Oops.
Series: MBAU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746877
Comments: 21
Kudos: 106





	A Glitched Possibility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andrewture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewture/gifts), [Sombodyalreadytookthis2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombodyalreadytookthis2/gifts).



> GO!!! CHECK OUT!!!! THE MOON BLOSSOM AU!!!!! AND LUCID!!!!! BOTH CAN BE FOUND ON TUMBLR!!!!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

“I. Am going. To punch him.” Dream growled, even as he stormed through the castle’s halls. “I am going to punch him, and then kick him, and then beat the living daylights out of him when I get my hands on him!”

It was dark, and cold- but in all honesty, he didn’t care. That demon was going to get a swift and painful beating, and if he didn’t then Dream swore that he would-

Seconds later he was being shoved into the ground, a very unwelcome and disturbing goopy substance pressing against his bones.

“How did you escape?!” The demon hissed, even as Dream fought harshly against him. “I thought that I-“

“Couldn’t take care of myself?!” Dream seethed, and moments later he was out from under the Demon’s hold. He wiped some blood off of his chin, settling into position and getting ready to fight with his fists. “Think again.” He charged forward with a yell, punching the demon firmly in the skull before spinning around and kicking him in the side. The demon growled in response, his cyan eye light glowing in the darkness as he stepped back, his body almost melting into the shadows.

“You _dare_ strike me, mortal?!” He asked, even as an unseen wind rushed around them. The demon’s hands began to glow along with the eye light, wispy flames bursting around them as a rune appeared in the air before them.

_The demon was trying to cast a spell!_

Growling, Dream rushed forward and lunged for the demon’s hands. He missed one but got the other, and he used that hand to move the other’s hand and thus (hopefully) cancel out the spell. 

“You fool!” The demon exclaimed as the flames around them grew brighter, slowly moving down and around Dream’s body as well. “You insignificant, sun-loving child of insolence! Do you know what you have done?!”

“Nope!” Dream smirked. “But it must’ve been _something_ good!” Or at least, he had thought that until he felt an odd, tingling sensation in his bones. He gasped at the feeling, falling down to his knees. Strangely enough, the demon did as well- their goop slowly falling down and off their body. Dream was only able to catch a glimpse of the white bone underneath before a sharp sensation tugged at his soul. He could vaguely hear someone screaming, but he couldn’t even bring it in himself to turn towards the sound just as everything went black.

* * *

_Okay, that hurt._

_He_ groaned, his arms shaking as _He_ pushed himself off of the rough, stony floor. _He_ let out a cough, his vision blurry as _He_ struggled to get up.

_What happened?_

“That pathetic, cumbersome _whelk!”_ _He_ growled, wincing when pain shot through his skull. “How _dare_ they try to escape and then break apart my spell?! When I find them, I shall-“

And then suddenly _He_ was thrown back- someone else was taking over his actions, leaving _Him_ in an empty space, yet still able to see out of the body. It was an odd sensation to still be conscious when _He_ was thrown back, and it stunned _Him_ enough to let the other presence act.

They gasped, ruining all of _His_ hard work to try and get up by collapsing to the floor again.

“Oww~” They hissed, seemingly unaware of what had happened. “What…? Where- hng!” They were thrown back too, and a third presence emerged. They were the ones who managed to reclaim _His_ progress, and they even managed to stand up entirely.

“Is…” They looked around wearily, leaning against the wall as they did so. “Is it gone?”

When it finally clicked in as to what was going on, _He_ seethed, rushing forward.

“You _idiot!”_ _He_ exclaimed as _He_ regained control, and the two other voices in his head cried out in surprise. “What have you done to us?!”

 _“Us?!”_ The voice inside his head that sounded a bit less like his own exclaimed. _“What do you mean ‘us’?!”_

 _“Dream?!”_ The voice that sounded closer to his own exclaimed in turn, and _He_ had to growl and shake off the sudden dizziness that followed. _“What-“_

_“Nightmare?! What are you doing here?!”_

_“I don’t know! What’s going on?!”_

“I’ll tell you what’s going on!” _He_ yelled, his voice echoing in the hall. _“You_ messed up _my_ spell, and now we are all trapped in the same cursed body!”

_“What?!”_

_“What?!”_

“You insignificant fool!” _He_ hissed as _He_ stepped forward. “You vile mortal scum! The second I fix this, I am going to make you wish you were never born into this wretched wasteland of a world!”

 _“Yeah, well when_ **_I_ ** _get out, I’m going to- wait what was that?!”_

 _“What was what?!”_ The other, weaker version of himself asked- but _He_ could feel it. It was someone else, someone-

Without another thought, _He_ was tossed back into the empty room. A quick glance around revealed that _He_ was on the complete opposite side of Dream, with the other version of him in the middle. He was staring at _Him_ in absolute horror, but there were other things to worry about.

Like the fourth presence who was there with them.

 _“Who are you?!”_ Nightmare exclaimed- _He_ might as well call him by their shared name- **_“What_ ** _are you?!”_

 _He_ opened his mouth to respond to Nightmare- to strike fear in their minds, but before _He_ could speak the fourth presence spoke.

“I…” They paused, shifting, and began to look around. “I do not know. I do not know who or what I am. I…” They grunted, and then without another word, vanished. _He_ was quick to try to reclaim his place in the front, but before _He_ could do anything, Dream shoved him away and took over.

“Oh no you don’t!” He yelled. “I’m not letting you take control!”

 _“Who was that?! Who are you?!”_ Nightmare cried out from beside him.

 _“Me? You dare ask who I am?”_ _He_ let out a laugh. _“I am the being who haunts you as you sleep, the one who follows you in the shadows! I am the Demon King- and YOU, you vile and pathetic child, were cursed with my presence!”_

_“What?!”_

“Don’t listen to him, Nightlight.” Dream intruded, and it was then that they began to move. “He’s just trying to get into your head.”

 _“You wretched child of the sun, you think that I would lie?!”_ _He_ let out a laugh. _“Besides, regardless of what you do, I will accomplish my ultimate goal!”_

“Well then-“ Dream huffed, looking around. “I suppose our first _shared_ order of business is to find out how to undo the spell so that I can kick your butt.”

 _“Ha! I would like to see you try!”_ _He_ sneered back. Oddly enough, Nightmare remained quiet. _He_ honestly didn’t care what the other him did, so long as it didn’t bother him and his plans. 

“Do you have a spellbook? Or something?”

_“Perhaps if you were smart enough, you would realize that as the Demon King, I wouldn’t need such a pathetic and meaningless tool.”_

“Then can’t you _undo_ this?!” Dream gestured to their body angrily. “I want to get me and my brother as far away from you as possible.”

 _“You think that I know how?!”_ _He_ seethed, snarling. _“I do not know what you did to my spell of binding that would have caused such an unpleasant predicament such as this!”_

“Yeah? Well, maybe _you_ should have-“

“Woah!” All of them jumped and turned around, only to flinch when they saw a new stranger with an odd hat, staff, and multi-colored (and shaped) eye lights appear through the wall. “This… was not supposed to happen.”

Oh, _He_ wasn’t going to put up with yet _another_ mortal.

“Who are-“

 _“You_ have not seen anything, witch.” _He_ growled as he pushed towards the front, his eye lights flashing.

“Aww, name-calling? Really? You could do better than that~” The other laughed, although it was strained. Nervous. “You guys have gotten yourselves into _quite_ the predicament- this must be a glitched timeline, then…” He seemed to hum to himself, staring off into the distance as he mumbled. “You must be _really_ lucky if you manage to play this one…”

 _“Great.”_ Dream spoke from inside him. _“He’s crazy. The first person we run into who can help us, and he’s crazy.”_

 _“Brother, I don’t think any normal person would actually_ **_believe_ ** _us without calling us the same.”_

“What do you want?” _He_ asked.

“Well, I want to know what glitched, for one.” He turned to look at them again, and he scratched his skull with his staff. “What even happened, Goopmare? What went wrong?”

“Goopmare?!” _He_ bristled, and within the next moment, _He_ had the stranger pinned against the wall with his tentacles, looming over the pathetic skeleton. “I am the _Demon King!_ Do not call me by such childish names!”

 _“Hey! Stop!”_ Nightmare called out. _“What if he can help us?!”_

“But that’s what _they_ call you!” _He_ pressed him harder against the wall, choking him, and they coughed. _He_ would have said more, but that was when he was unceremoniously thrown back.

_“Hey!”_

“Sorry…” Nightmare said as he let the stranger go, much to his internal fury. 

“No need! I know it wasn’t _your_ fault, Nightmare.” The _idiotic_ skeleton winked before offering his hand to Nightmare. “I’m Ink, I pretty much sell my stuff everywhere.”

“Oh… interesting.” Nightmare paused for a moment. “I… still have no idea what’s going on…”

“I do.” Dream said as he took over, Nightmare falling back into the room with him. “I had escaped the dungeon and stuff, but then The Demon found me and tried to cast a… binding spell?”

 _“Yes, that is what I said.” He_ growled.

“A binding spell on me. I apparently messed the spell up, cause then next thing I know I’m stuck in the same body as him- along with my brother for some reason.”

“Oh! Well, I’d consider the reason pretty obvious, but whatever.” Ink shrugged, and then lifted up one of their arms to observe their body better. “Very interesting combo choice… did your powers merge too, or can you guys only do it if you’re the one in control?”

“... I think that they merged.” Dream admitted. “I can’t be sure- we haven’t tried it yet.”

_“Oh, I would LOVE to try them on your insignificant a-”_

_“No!”_

“Well, I’m afraid I don’t have anything to help you.” Ink hummed, his eye lights shifting as he thought. “Maybe you guys can find something in the library…? I think that I can buy you guys some time in order to come up with a viable excuse.”

“Time?” Dream asked. “Time from what?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Ink waved his hand. “I think he’s approaching the castle now, actually. Just… start searching and hold tight, perhaps? I’ll see you guys when you visit my shop!” And then, before anyone could do anything, he vanished into thin air.

“... I guess we’re going to the library then.” Dream hummed, turning around. “I wonder where it-”

“I will take us there.” _He_ interrupted, once again taking control and leading them in the right direction.

 _He_ just hoped that they’d actually be able to fix this.


End file.
